As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more information handling systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Traditionally remote desktop protocol (RDP) clients are written using a native, full-featured programming language such as C or C++. In such an environment, the native RDP client can use a dedicated thread to handle each virtual channel. An equivalent, multi-threading environment is not provided within a standards-based web browser or scripting environment, such as JAVASCRIPT, at an RDP client. Handling all virtual channels using a cross-platform scripting language, such as JAVASCRIPT, RDP client's main thread may not be feasible as the additional processing require may reduce the responsiveness of the RDP client and diminish the user's experience when operations require a heavy utilization of virtual channels. The present invention addresses this issue.